


Real Friends Ship Each Other

by AppleJuiz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daisy finds out, Daisy is the biggest Fitzsimmons shipper, F/M, all the Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleJuiz/pseuds/AppleJuiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>She still can't make out the voices or what they're saying, but there's more laughing and the sound of toast popping. She's by the kitchen door now, hovering, wondering if maybe she should call for backup. She peeks her head in, hiding in the little area she knows no one inside the room can see. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's Fitzsimmons. And they look happy. Her heart swells. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Five times Skye/Daisy was the biggest Fitzsimmons shipper on the planet and the time her ship sailed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Friends Ship Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentcalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/gifts).



> For agentcalliope who sent me this prompt: 'I love your writing so much can you please do Daisy finding out about fitzsimmons??? :D'  
> Thanks so much, I really got carried away with this idea and I loved writing it so much. Anyway, I hope you like it!

1.

It starts on the Bus. Skye’s never had a family before, which sort of comes with the whole orphan thing, but after mere weeks the team starts to feel like one.  Which really is why she's so obsessed with this Fitzsimmons thing. Because she cares. 

She starts by asking. Well, assuming. 

“How long have you and Simmons been together?” She asks Fitz, fiddling with some wretch he'll probably snatch away in a few minutes when he looks up from whatever he's building. 

“We meet in the Academy… I think, five years ago,” he explains, nose scrunching. 

“No, I mean like… When did you two start dating?” she elaborates. 

His hand slips and a bunch of tools tumble to the ground as he fumbles. 

“What? No, me and Jemma… No, we're not-” he stammers, eyes wide before he drops down to pick up the things he dropped.  She's a little shocked, because she's good at reading people and she was sure they were…

“Really?” she echoes, because there's no way. 

“Yep- I mean, no, like… We're not a thing,” he insists, beet red. “Jemma is my best friend and we work really well together but that's it.”

“Hmm,” Skye hums, rolling her eyes as he finally snatches the wretch she had been playing with and gets back to work. It's then that she decides she has to remedy that problem. 

 

“So… Fitz is cute,” she prods, casually grabbing some popcorn from the industrial size bag they use every Girls’ Night. 

She wasn't planning on being so blunt about it so fast. The whole plan was to slowly test the waters, see if there was anything there between them that she could help them discover (her heart fluttered at the thoughts of years of pining and romantic pretend dating or sharing a bed tropes). 

But then Jemma contracted some alien virus that almost got her killed, which left the whole team pretty shaken if she's being honest.But less seriously, because that's how she copes with things, she totally saw her kiss Fitz cheek and literally it's all she can do not to squeeze every time they're in a room together, all smiley and sciencey. 

So basically the time for action is now. 

“Hmm?” Jemma pauses the movie to turn to her, eyebrows raised.  They were just talking about the pros and cons the lightsaber as a weapon, so it’s a bit of a non sequitur. 

“Fitz,” she repeats.  “He’s pretty cute, in the awkward geeky kind of way, ya know?”   
“Fitz?” Jemma echoes like she’s not sure what they’re talking about.  “Do you… Do you have a crush on him?”

What?

“NO!” she protests emphatically, shaking her head.  Jemma jumps a little.  “No, I do not.  Not my kinda cute.”

“Okay,” she says slowly.  “Then… why are we talking about this again?”

“Cause it’s Girls’ Night,” she explains, bumping her shoulder into Jemma’s.  “We need to talk about like cute guys and crushes and stuff.”   
“Sure, but… why Fitz?” she continues.  

“Not just Fitz,” she covers quickly.  “Ward’s pretty hot.  But it’s like different, you know.  Like Ward is the super buff, ab-tastic kind of hot while Fitz is…”

Jemma stares at her, blinking slowly. Okay, yeah, she probably seems a little crazy right now. She motions with her hand, trying to prompt Jemma to finish the sentence.

“Fitz is?” Jemma echoes, looking concerned and a little uncomfortable. Ugh, this was not going according to plan. 

“You know,” Skye prompts. And Jemma sits there, arms around the popcorn bag, shifting on her knees. 

“Um… What?” She asks, managing to sound genuinely curious through the grimace on her face. 

Skye doesn't actually facepalm, but in her head… Yeah. She grabs the remote off the bed and turns the movie back on. 

“Never mind,” she sighs, setting back into her mountain of pillows. If it were anything else, she's sure Jemma would have pushed to keep talking, but instead she just sags in relief and turns back to commentating on Princess Leia’s badassery. 

It's impossible to get too upset while watching  _ Star Wars, _ so the night is not a bust. But Skye makes a promise to herself that she will not stop until these two losers are happy. 

 

3.

She keeps checklist of plans, her How to Get Fitzsimmons Sailing plans, in a notebook that she hides in her bunk. Every week she puts one or more in action, sometimes enlisting the help of her other teammates. It's not working very well. 

Her constant suggestion of Spin the Bottle was consistently rejected on Game Night, until one night everyone begrudgingly agreed for one game as long as she never brought it up again, Skye, seriously. It ended quickly when her first spin landed on May, who gave her a steely look, and she ditched the idea immediately because she did not think through the risks. 

She “accidentally” booked double beds instead of single ones when they had to stay in a hotel room in Prague after a mission. It was a good thing no one was paying attention to her when they were informed of the mix up, because she was definitely grinning way too maniacally and bouncing just a tiny bit. But Coulson also didn't notice her murderous glare when he split them up into same sex rooms. 

Was it nice sharing a room with Jemma and laughing til three in the morning? Yes, yes it was. But it completely defeated the purpose, goddammit Coulson, and she could just keep screwing up with the rooms every time they stayed at a hotel. 

On the same thread, she programmed a small glitch in the Bus that locked Fitz out of his bunk, in the hopes that she could prod him and Jemma into sharing, because how freaking cute! But by the time she found him, he was already setting up with a blanket and a pillow on the very uncomfortable couch and then she just felt guilty. 

Somehow they end up locked in the lab together, and she waits patiently watching the feed for three hours, but they don't even notice it, just keep working without stop. It isn't until Skye starts banging her head on her desk in frustration that they even notice and even then, Jemma just announces that the door is locked and. They. Keep. Working. 

She makes it through the list faster than she comes up with new things to put on the list. But she doesn't give up. Things are just chaotic right now.

She'll make time for it later, once things start to calm down. 

 

It's one thing when it was goofing around, trying to find ways to make her friends happy. 

It's another thing now that Fitz is in a coma. She doesn't take any pleasure in the cliche of it all, because it's not funny. Her friend is… Fitz is… 

God, she has a hard time swallowing it and she can't imagine what Jemma’s going through. 

It lasts nine days. Nine days that are the roughest and most tense of her life. It's night five when Jemma stumbles into her room at midnight and collapses, crying in her arms for hours and hours. Skye has never been so terrified in her life, to see Jemma Simmons, one of the strongest people she knows, broken down, heart broken. 

It kills her. 

But she hugs her friend, offers blankets and snacks and a shoulder to cry on. She listens to Jemma’s teary confessions about what happened in that pod and how much she blames herself for it. There's nothing for Skye to really say, except to (nicely) yell at her for blaming herself, and console her through the rest of it. 

“I can't lose him,” she sobs.  “I don't know what we are, but I can't… I can't lose him.”

“You won't,” Skye insists. “You're Fitzsimmons. No matter what happens, you guys are gonna make it through together.”

When he wakes up, Skye’s there to see the pure relief and joy spread across Jemma’s face. It feels like things are looking up. Fitz is awake, (almost) everyone's so together, and Jemma is actually smiling. 

It fades soon enough. 

Skye watches them struggling with a deep, deep pain in her chest, because the one thing she thought she could count on being there, the two of them fitting like puzzle pieces in the grand scheme of things, the two of them working off each other effortlessly, making each other better, it was gone. 

Jemma comes to her again in the middle of the night, in a panic with considerably less tears, but tears none the less. 

“I'm making it worse,” is all she keeps repeating, over and over, like a mantra. “I'm hurting him.”

And Skye tries to calm her down, get her to breathe and think rationally because she's Jemma Simmons, she needs to take a step back and think this through rationally. Nothing she says seems to help. 

She doesn't see Jemma again for a while, and she tries to reach out to Fitz, but he's so far away, it's like he stayed under water. It's not even a week later that she's the one up at midnight, crying and breathing fast.

Only she has no place to go anymore. 

 

“Space boyfriend?” She taunts, leaning in the doorway of Jemma’s room. “Look when you said you used to have a thing for Luke Skywalker I didn't think you were actually serious about getting a space boyfriend.” 

Jemma smiles at her, which is rare these days, but it looks pained. 

“He was nothing like Luke,” she admits, and Daisy takes that as invitation to come in and plop down onto the bed. 

“Well, Skywalker shoes are pretty big to fill.” Jemma rolls her eyes. “Come on. Tell me more, tell me more. We haven't had girl talk in a long time. Too long.”

Daisy’s not sure why she's acting like everything's fine, like it's two years ago and they're on the Bus, hanging out after a successful, simple mission, but it feels satisfying while at the same time feeling bittersweet. 

“I kind of… It doesn't feel right talking about him,” she confesses, grimacing slightly. “Not when…”

“Alright, but what's going on with you? You okay?” Daisy presses, placing a hand on her shoulder. She thinks she’d feel better just being a shoulder to cry on again. 

“I feel like I've mucked it all up,” she confesses, voice strained with holding back tears. “With Fitz, after everything we've been through. And it's all my-”

“Again? Really, you're still blaming yourself for everything,” Daisy sighs, wrapping an arm around her friend. “You gotta stop doing that.”

“I made choices, and because of those choice, Fitz is hurt and…  _ Will _ is hurt, and I don't know what there is for me to do where I don't hurt someone I care about,” she explains, head hanging. 

“What about you? Because all I see is you hurting yourself. Jemma, you are one of the kindest, smartest, most good-hearted people I have ever known, and you never once put yourself first. I think you should do that for once. And if that leads to someone else getting hurt, that sucks, but right now you are suffering more than anyone else and that's not okay.”

Jemma sniffles a few times, and looks up slowly. 

“I don't know if I can do that,” she says softly. “I don't even know what I want.”

“You'll figure it out. And if it takes a while then that's alright, but you're the one who has to deal with the consequences so do whatever it takes to make yourself happy,” Daisy insists. 

“Thanks, Skye,” she whispers, and the bittersweet nostalgia stings through her.  “Sorry! Daisy.”

“Don't worry about it,” she replies, smiling at her best friend. They sit in silence for a few minutes, breathing calmly, escaping the chaos of life for a few more seconds. 

“So you and Lincoln?” Jemma asks, sounding a little… happy. 

“Oh no,” she replies, shaking her head. “We're not-”

“What? Can't handle a taste of your own medicine?” She taunts. 

Daisy indulges her, if only to keep that smile on her friend’s face. 

 

0.

Being brainwashed is not fun. Like super not fun. 10/10 would not recommend. 

Being not brainwashed anymore is great though. Super fun. If only it didn't keep her up at night. It's like an itch in the back of her brain that she can't seem to reach. It keeps her tossing and turning most of the night, unable to settle comfortably in the bed or in her skin. 

So she doesn't sleep as much. 

It's two in the morning and everything is silent because everyone else is asleep but Daisy’s up, tapping away on her tablet, writing code after code that does nothing but keeps her brain busy. 

It's two in the morning and suddenly there's a crash near by her bedroom and the sudden sound of laughter. It startles her. 

She hasn't heard laughter like that, happy and unrestricted, in a long time. She creeps out of bed, almost grabbing her tablet to use as a weapon when she remembers she doesn't need a weapon. 

The laughter stopped, but there are people talking, whispers that get louder as she tiptoes down the hall. It's coming from the kitchen, which makes her calm down just a little because Hive wasn't going to show up to raid their fridge. Most likely. 

She still can't make out the voices or what they're saying, but there's more laughing and the sound of toast popping. She's by the kitchen door now, hovering, wondering if maybe she should call for backup. She peeks her head in, hiding in the little area she knows no one inside the room can see. 

It's Fitzsimmons. And they look happy. Her heart swells. 

They’re wearing pajamas and snickering about something, hiding the noises behind their hands to keep it from spreading. Jemma’s sitting on the counter, letting her legs swing back and forth while Fitz is… Preparing a sandwich.

There's a tub of mayo on the floor, which must have been the crash from earlier. There are other ingredients spread across the counter without rhyme or reason. Daisy grins to herself, because Fitz. 

“Well, I'm not the one that set Mr. Henderson’s vest on fire on our first day of lab,” Jemma hisses through quiet peels of laughter. Daisy’s about to walk in and demand the rest of that story when she realizes something pretty damn important. 

Jemma's not wearing one of her pajama shorts. That's one of Fitz’s. 

She nearly squeals. But it's not over. 

Fitz abandons his sandwich to stand in front of her, hands on either sides of her hips. 

“Well I'm not the one…” He begins, nose scrunched up like he's thinking of a good comeback. “Alright fine. You win that one.”

“Ha,” she replies, throwing her arms around his neck. “What do I get for winning?”

Oh. My. God. 

Fitz rolls his eyes, but doesn't look annoyed at all. Not even slightly. And then he's leaning in so his forehead is pressed against hers, and then his hands are sliding up to her hips, and then they're kissing. Holy crap!

“Ah!” Daisy shouts, bursting into the room. They spring apart, limbs flailing. Jemma almost falls off the counter. 

“Daisy?” Fitz says, eyes wide, looking very much caught in the act. “What're you-?”

“You! And you!” She continues, eyes darting between the two of them, beaming more than she has in weeks. 

“We can explain,” Jemma says, hopping down from the counter and standing a full foot away from Fitz. 

“You have sex hair!” 

Fitz glances over, maybe just noticing now as well that what Daisy had dismissed as bed head is actually most likely sex hair, and grins proudly.  Oh sweet Jesus. 

“You-you two… did the do, and you're making a sandwich,” she announces. “It's two in the morning.”

“Daisy, you're shouting,” Jemma says, frantically pulling her hair back into a ponytail. 

“We're you going to tell me?” She demands. “I've been waiting for this for almost three years!”

“Yes, we were, but things were hectic and we really don't want anyone else to know right now so if you could please stop shouting.”

Daisy essentially hurdles of the counter, crashing into the both of them and wrapping them in a hug. 

“It's actually happening! You guys!” 

Jemma seems to give up on getting her to quiet down and hugs her back. 

“I'm so happy for you two,” she continues, getting a little tearful. “I have your wedding planned already. I know it's early, but when you're ready, I can go get the binder out. Oh Jemma, the dress is so pretty, and it's going to look so great on you.”

Jemma laughs, real and genuine, burying her face in Daisy’s shoulder. 

“I guess I don't have to ask you to be the maid of honor then.”

“Alright, but if Daisy’s your maid of honor than who's going to be the best man?” Fitz protests, shaking his head. 

“Guys, please. Don't fight. There's enough of me to go around,” Daisy assures them. “Also… Please tell me you showered.”

 

1.

There's some alien thing that needs to be dissected and examined and Lincoln could get started but Coulson said they really needed Fitzsimmons. So Daisy volunteers to go get them, just in case they're making out somewhere. 

Only they're not making out when she opens up the door to Jemma’s room. 

“Ahh!” 

She slams the door shut again, squeezing her eyes shut like that can purge the horrifying images from her brain. When they reopen the door, they are fully clothed, if a little rumpled, and blushing. 

“Next time I say get a room, please get one with locks,” she insists. 

They nod frantically, equally red, but they just can't seem to stop grinning either. Once she has some time to wash her eyes out, she'll probably smile too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me more prompts on [tumblr](http://applejuiz.tumblr.com/) and you can check out [my book ](https://cristinafernandezbooks.com/books/people-like-us/)


End file.
